Forgotten Operators
by Mr.Smooth0perat0r
Summary: AU story of a squad of Combat Applications Group operators being sucked into the stargate made by Precursors. Can they make it back or will the bring the might of the UNSC.


So hi guys, first time making this and its probably shit but it could be better. Wanted to make this kind of story and dont know which ME game they should be in. So yeah just type that shit in and tell me if its shitty. Also i made a codex that i will update as the story goes on. Following this i will make some references to some other franchises but its only tgeir tech since they seemed pretty cool like how in dead space their helmet just gets attatched to them from their suit and how the HAR from DOOM2016 is cool looking n shit. So yeah this is an AU story so dont start flaming about it not being the same Halo/ME shit. i got inspired from Lost Legacy which is pretty good and also thanks to Banana for tellin me abiut putting up a notification about making sure people will see this as an AU and not standard Halo/ME chief and shepard stories so yeah. have fun reading and mostly roasting me later on 0u0.

September 2nd, 2897.

Inside the Gate's Facility.

CAG Operator, Jeremiah Knight, was making his way to the supposed RD facility of the strange Stargate within this deep in space. As he made his way there, he was joined by a man in Mk.82 Assault Armor in dark grey and olive green colour.

"Its been a while Sergeant Major."

The man in question had his helmet but his voice was discernable to Jeremiah, it was Robert Preston Cole. Grandson of the infamous Jeremiah Preston Cole. He was slightly shorter than Knight by an inch or two and had broad shoulders with a HAAPAAR slung to his chest, the weapon swaying freely by the stock that was attached by a strap on his right shoulder.

"Sure has been Cole-" Knight couldn't help but notice as he saw a 30mm RGL underslung attachment on Cole's angular weapon and raised an eyebrow under his helmet.

"You expecting to use that in close quarters?" Cole just responded with a couple slaps to his weapon before replying. "It pays to be prepared. Besides, you never know what the Precursors have around in this place."

Cole was right in a sense, the designs and architecture of the... Portal, didn't match any known design but it was similar in shape to a HALO but had a n azure coloured glowing slipspace portal that was active but for how long? No one knows but the only thing that concerned Knight was just the fact that he was placed here with his team as part of a security detail for a research team. They would have been replaced by SPARTANs but the threat level wasn't on that much of such a scale to warrant their deployment yet so for now they're here instead. The security detail consisted of a platoon of marines from 8th Company, 67th Battalion, 23rd Regiment. While his squad of CAG Operators came from the 105th Orbital Drop Shock Troopers Battalion now known as 1st Combat Applications Group, 2nd Battalion, 4th Regiment, 8th Company.

Knight and Cole proceeded through the doors and were met with a room full of scientists and researchers with his entire squad positioned at the corners of the room. The room itself was organic in a sense, metallic yet organic in a way. It was as if the dark purple curvature and the architecture was itself, alive. As he scanned the room a woman in a white lab coat standing at 5foot 8 inches with dark brown, short length hair and blue eyes with a soft yet scarred face and an hour-glass figure while carrying a hardlight holographic data pad approached him and Cole. "Sergeant Major, good to see that you're here." She extended her hand to him and he shook it before following her to the center of the room. "So what's the situation ma'am? What have you found?" He inquired as they stopped before a giant circular empty gate. It was large, to Knight it seemed that it could fit a Raptor Main Battle Tank yet it was hollow. The scientist tapped on her holographic datapad before inspecting the halo like structure. It was grey in colour with segmented sections along with miniature glowing yellow lights. "Its a miniature slip space portal and from our scans we have no clue as to where it leads but we're guessing its connected to another gate somewhere. We have no clue as to how to activate it but we'll find out eventually." The doctor went over to one of the consoles and went back to work while Jeremiah just walked closer to the hollowed ring. As he got closer he could hear a voice, distorted yet familiar in a way. "My child, I have been waiting for you for eons." The Sergeant Major spun his head around trying to find the source of the voice only to find everyone busy at their work station. He shook his head, maybe it was the lack of sleep that made him heard that? "IT IS TIME FOR YOU RECLAIMER, TO SAVE A GALAXY THAT COULD NOT BE SAVED BY US!" This time he could hear it screaming loud and clear directly into his mind. The voice was so loud that he reflexively covered his ears and got down to his armoured knees. The people in the room took notice to the CAG operator screaming on his knees with his hands over his ears. The portal came to life as he finished his scream. The bluish, molten looking portal glowed and crackled as thin blue lances reached out to the operator and began to slowly pull him towards it. The security detail saw their NCO being dragged and sprinted forward so fast and hard that they left indentions in the ground where they once stood. The scientists also rushed forward and grabbed onto the supersoldier who himself struggled hard to get free from the portal. They tried hard to pull him from the vice like grip the portal had on him. Their muscles strained as they tried to pry him away but it was as if they were trying to pull a moving tank that was going in the opposite direction. When they say the armoured gauntlets of the security detail they immediately released their grip and allowed then the honors. Yet, even as they pulled with augmented strength, they couldnt budge. Instead, they themselves we being engulfed in the same blue lances and were all pulled into the mouth of the portal. As the last member tried her hardest to not let go of her grip on the side of the portal with half of her body already sucked in, Lance Corporal Susan Barrett screamed "FUCK THISSSSS". Before being fully sucked in and disappeared into the blue beauty that crossed galaxies. The portal itself closed off leaving a full team of scientists and the QRF that just arrived stunned.


End file.
